X: Beyond the Frontier Quotes
X: Beyond the Frontier features quotations from well known people when the program starts. The quotations included in the game are listed below, in order that they appear in the game files. "You would make a ship sail against the winds and currents by lighting a bonfire under her deck...I have no time for such nonsense." -Napoleon "The important thing is not to stop questioning." -Albert Einstein "Man's mind and spirit grow with the space in which they are allowed to operate." -Krafft A. Ehricke "There shall be wings! If the accomplishment be not for me, 'tis for some other. The spirit cannot die; and man, who shall know all and shall have wings... " -Leonardo da Vinci "Science-fiction yesterday, fact today- obsolete tomorrow." -Otto O. Binder "To confine our attention to terrestrial matters would be to limit the human spirit." -Stephen Hawking "It suddenly struck me that that tiny pea, pretty and blue, was the Earth. I put up my thumb and shut one eye, and my thumb blotted out the planet Earth. I didn't feel like a giant. I felt very, very small." -Neil Armstrong I don't know what you could say about a day in which you have seen four beautiful sunsets." -John Glenn "Time is the fire in which we burn." Gene Roddenberry "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Arthur C. Clarke "As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain; and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality." -Albert Einstein "When I examine myself and my methods of thought, I come to the conclusion that the gift of fantasy has meant more to me than my talent for absorbing positive knowledge. " -Albert Einstein "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world." -Albert Einstein "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science." -Albert Einstein "Reality is that part of the imagination we all agree on. " -unknown "There is a single light of science, and to brighten it anywhere is to brighten it everywhere." -Isaac Asimov "Dreams are renewable. No matter what our age or condition, there are still untapped possibilities within us and new beauty waiting to be born. " -Dale Turner "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. " -Eleanor Roosevelt "Your current safe boundaries were once unknown frontiers." -unknown "The universe is full of magical things patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper." -Eden Phillpotts "It is good to have an end to journey toward, but it is the journey that matters in the end." -Ursula K. LeGuin "The journey is the reward." -Taoist Saying "Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality." -Jules de Gautier "If you can imagine it,You can achieve it.If you can dream it, You can become it." -William Arthur Ward "Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country." -Anais Nin "Following the light of the sun, we left the Old World." -Inscription on Columbus' caravels "And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. " -Friedrich Nietzsche "Even a fool knows you can't touch the stars, but it doesn't stop a wise man from trying." -Harry Anderson "What is now proved was once only imagined." -William Blake "Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars. " -Les Brown "Minds are like parachutes - they only function when open. " -Thomas Dewar "Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken bird that cannot fly." -Langston Hughes "Don't tell me that man doesn't belong out there. Man belongs wherever he wants to go - and he'll do plenty well when he gets there." Wernher von Braun "It's human nature to stretch, to go, to see, to understand. Exploration is not a choice, really; it's an imperative." Michael Collins "To go places and do things that have never been done before - that's what living is all about." Michael Collins "The greatest gain from space travel consists in the extension of our knowledge. In a hundred years this newly won knowledge will pay huge and unexpected dividends." Professor Wernher von Braun "Space isn't remote at all. It's only an hour's drive away, if your car could go straight upwards." Sir Fred Hoyle "Sometimes I think we're alone in the universe, and sometimes I think we're not. In either case the idea is quite staggering." Arthur C. Clarke Category:X: Beyond The Frontier